Computer graphic applications typically include a user interface consisting of icons, menu options, and tools that enable a user to generate three-dimensional (3D) digital images. A user may need to invest a considerable amount of time to learn the complexities of the user interface in order to generate an image. A user may have to learn which combination of menus, buttons, keystrokes, and/or mouse clicks are needed to generate a sequence of transformations to create an image in an intended manner. In some cases, the user interface may lack the capabilities to specify exact dimensions, tolerances, and positions needed to generate an image. In other cases, a user may be required to understand the complexities of computer graphics modeling or to develop an expertise in the use of the computer graphics tool. For users not familiar with computer graphics modeling or the nuances of a computer graphics tool, a substantial effort may be involved.